


Closer

by Bremmatron33



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: it's a mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: On a Senate meetup Starscream runs into an old acquaintance but what are they running from??





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I hope someone likes it.

Starscream sighed as he walked through the puddles in the streets of Iacon. He fiddled incessantly with his sashes and pins, the ornamental crown that he swore was forged just slightly too big just to spite him dipping just too far down his helm with every step. He turned to his side to look at Soundwave wearing the exact embellishments and yet Starscream couldn’t help but be jealous. Soundwave as always looked perfect. Like a living statue. Frenzy and Rumble ran around the two chattering away at the beautiful city sights and patrons. Even Starscream had to admit the Autobots had spruced Iacon up a great deal since their last visit. Two decades ago...maybe three. Vos still looked better but of course it did. “So do you think the Bots have grown up enough to put us up in a halfway decent hotel this time? They couldn’t even bother with an escort so I have low expectations.”

 

Soundwave looked over at his other Senator his masked face gaining a glare from one of the obnoxious street lights. “I denied the escort. Like I want to deal with some new molds white noise.” Starscream still hadn’t gotten used to hearing Soundwave’s deep gravelly voice but anything was better than remembering the years of bitter distrusting silence that he suffered with the other mech under Megatron’s regime.

 

“Well I suppose you get enough of that already.” Starscream gestured to the twin minibots running ahead of them. “Really you couldn’t find a kennel to hole them in for your trip? They are adult mechs Soundwave they don’t need you all the time.” Even Soundwaves blank stare could pierce through the toughest armor. He snapped his digits and the two minis looked back at him for a moment before instantly settling down and standing attention by the carriers side. Starscream rolled his optics. “You know I don’t care. Honestly when will you learn to understand sarcasm?”

 

“When you learn how to use it properly.” Soundwave took a sharp turn left down an alley and Starscream had to backtrack a few steps to follow him.

 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! We are SENATORS! What are you doing?”

 

“Short cut. Senators can save time too.”

 

“Sure but in disgusting alleyways? If my thrusters rust I’m blaming you.”

 

“You’ll have time to get a new paintjob while we’re here. Supposedly there’s a modders convention. Plenty of choices to waste your money” Rumble and Frenzy’s optics lit up.

 

“Really boss?” Frenzy pulled at Soundwave’s arm a bit.

 

Rumble looked up at the taller mech with pleading optics. “Yeah can we waste some of our money?” Soundwave looked down at the twins and gave them a curt nod. They had bemoaned not being able to look as fancy as the other two mechs so this would be a good compromise.

 

Starscream sniffed indignantly. “I don’t know if I want to give any of my money to these Iacon brats. Not as if any of them would come to Vos to return the favor.”

 

“You know modders. They don’t really live anywhere. There's always a chance.”

 

“I suppose.”

 

The hotel was only another two blocks away and as Starscream ducked under Soundwave’s arm into the entrance his spark jolted a bit at the beautiful sight. Leave it to Iacon to be retro glam. The twins seemed entranced as well by all the glittering gold, silver, and pale blue diamond. At his side Starscream could hear Soundwave groaning. He smoothly pulled his sash up so it covered his helm, shielding him from most of the bright lights. “Still not used to being in the light Soundwave?” Starscream could feel the other mechs glare.

 

“Go check us in.”

 

“No need to be pushy. If you got more recharge you wouldn’t hate the light so much.” Starscream walked off towards the front with a teasing flare and quickly checked them both in. The bright bubbly mech at the front desk happily gave him the itinerary and their keycards and the special keycard to get into the private meeting room.

 

“Please make sure Senator Soundwave knows not to lose this senator I literally can’t give you another one unless I call Senator Magnus and that would be next to impossible at this time.”

 

“I got ya kid. No worries.” Starscream could understand why Soundwave hated dealing with these mechs they were just so…..Starscream couldn’t name the emotion but it disgusted him none the less. He really wished he could have brought more of his staff to this dumb meeting. The Autobot Senators would have their staff! Soundwave had his little minions! It would have only been fair.

 

“Have a nice stay Senator!” Starscream respectfully acknowledged the goodbye but as he turned and headed back to Soundwave he couldn’t help but roll his optics. This certainly was better treatment than he and Soundwave had received those decades ago but it still seemed so fake. He tossed Soundwave his set of keys and papers.

 

“So now what?” Soundwave quirked his head at Starscream's question.

 

“Now I go recharge then take these two to look around the convention. You can do whatever you please. Go find yourself a mech to rent. I am sure that's still a long standing Iconian tradition.”

 

“Oh come on now Soundwave don’t be like that. Would you like to meet up later? Go to the hotel bar?” Soundwave took a while to respond.

 

“Sure, but if I get there and you’re already ten drinks in I’m not taking care of you.”

 

“Well take care of you Screamer!” Starscream gave the twin’s an almost forced smile.

 

“You know that would almost be comforting if I thought for one klick either of you two could lift me. Have fun taking your nap. I’m going to go see what fun I can have around this Pit.” Starscream headed off to find the concierge desk. At said desk was a glitzy femme done up in gems and pastel tones. It looked lovely for the winter season and her twitching wings gave way to how happy she was with the attention it was probably getting her. She flashed Starscream a smile as she looked him over.

 

“Good afternoon Senator Starscream how may I be of service today?”

 

“Did you get that lovely new paint job from one of the artists at the convention?”

 

She stood and did a quick twirl. “I did. A rather famous up and comer from your home district. Well that’s where he said he was living for the last decade or so. After the convention I think he’ll be heading off planet for Velocitron for a bit so if you like what you see you should catch him before he goes. He’s booking up fast but I’m sure he’d make a special trip for you. Would you like to purchase a badge?”

 

“You don’t say. You know I wasn’t sure but now I think I will. I was also interested in seeing a play or something.”

 

“Oh! We have the Starshorn Acrobats from Yuess in town would you like me to get you a seat at that?”

 

“When is it?”

 

“ Tomorrow night. Were you looking for something today?”

 

“I was but I think I’ll go look around the convention. I’ll need something to see after the meeting tomorrow so book me a seat.”

 

“Excellent. Let me get you a badge and I’ll send your ticket to your room by the end of the cycle.” The femme quickly typed away at her computer then quickly dipped under her desk. Starscream leaned over trying to get a better look at her studded wings but quickly leaned back before she could jump up with his badge. “Alright! Here’s your badge and here,” the femme took a moment to circle and mark a few things. “Is a map of the convention. There are twelve dozen artists in the hall and I’ve circled Cabochon’s booth for you and a few others that I personally liked but there are plenty to look at.”

 

Starscream took the offered items and nodded at the femmes directions but took a quick detour to his room. As much as he liked being pampered and noticed thanks to his status and power walking around a crowded place in regalia did not sound like a fun time whatsoever. As he entered the doors to the hall he flashed the guard his badge and descended down the small set of stairs. It had been so long since he had done something so….normal like this. Walking around on his own without fear that someone was going to stab him in his back or try to blow him up. As much as he loved his entourage he liked the ease of being alone. Especially in a room as packed as the hall was. There were mechs everywhere at tables or off in corners chatting away with friends or strangers they had met. Above models posed on stages and pedestals showing off artists work. Doing provocative dances or poses to garner interest. It was all very flashy and to be brutally honest it made him feel a bit lonely. As much as he despised it perhaps he would take Soundwave’s suggestion.

 

Starscream made his way through the crowds looking at some of the less popular booths luckily most of them were artists who specialized in aerial designs. This was after all Iacon and the number of cars trucks and non vehicles outnumbered the aerial population by a frightening amount. They all seemed lively and excited, showing off paint samples and paint designs. Personal hand built mods that just everyone was dying to have that season. And even new styles and Alt-modes. Although Starscream quite liked the Alt-mode he had chosen and the work Lockdown had done making it perfect he couldn’t help but look. Thanks to the war he always felt old and with his position safe but yet always tentative he felt the need to stay stylish and on trend to at least appear young and sturdy.

 

Finally after a good walk around he found the stall that the concierge femme had gone to..Like the others she had suggested it was circled on his map but she had also added a few tiny starbursts to denote its importance. For supposedly being popular it was rather empty. Two stalwart elegant minibots were at two tables. One at the front looking over a datapad and the other at another table deeper in the stall working on detailing a customer's claws. As Starscream drew closer the one at the front desk looked up and smiled, flipping open the portfolio on the table and pulling another few from under the desk to show off.

 

Starscream tentatively moved closer a minibot wasn’t exactly what he had been expecting. He supposed he shouldn’t judge but it just seemed a little unorthodox. Still as he caught a look at the beautiful images and designs his peds moved on their own. The minibot started up his pitch. “Now Cabochon’s with a client right now so you may want to come back if you want to speak with him personally. If there is anything you do like that’s from the book either I or Burnish over there are more than capable of replicating most of the designs down to a tee. Of course with a different artist there will be minute differences but none most mechs could ever catch trust me. If you’ll only have Cabochon however we completely understand and we can set you up with an appointment but there will be a booking fee just to know that you’re serious and won’t change your mind any time soon and waste his time. Cabochon is very booked up and any appointment will be a personal one either at a place of your choosing or at our studio at Vos. If you choose to come to Vos the price of the booking fee will be subtracted from your total payment. If of course you want a different more personal design when the time actually comes well that’s understandable and is perfectly doable. Burnish and I also have personal portfolios if you’d like to see them but our designs are generally for….smaller frames but if you’re interested at all there’s no reason we can’t scale it up. Also do to Cabochons busy schedule full mod jobs are no longer available at this time but parts can still be built and sent out as long as you have another modder that you are comfortable enough with to instal them for you. Cabochon’s personally formulated paint and waxes are also for sale. I have them listed in the catalog right here.” The mini paused his train of thought as he finally got a good look at Starscream. “Of course there can always be exceptions for a mech such as yourself. What brings you to Iacon Senator Starscream?”

 

Starscream continued to flip through the pages of designs. “Government business I’m afraid. Terribly dull but it seems I got lucky. This is at least mildly entertaining.”

 

“Well that’s good. See anything you like?” Starscream pondered as he continued to flip through.

 

“Well they are all very nice but I like more vibrant tones and I have a unique frame so I don’t know if any of these would work on me.”

 

“Well....” The mini picked up his datapad and pressed a few buttons, “How long will you be staying? The convention lasts a week but I doubt you’ll be staying here that long? Are you looking to have a new look for your event?”

 

“I’d like to but it’s tomorrow afternoon.” The mini hummed in understanding.

 

“Well you are a special case….if you don’t mind early mornings Cabochon could see you from….four to eight.”

 

“That could work for me. Is Cabochon used to working that early?”

 

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry we keep him on schedule. So….how about you pick out a few of your favorite designs from the book so he has an idea to go off of and here’s all of our paint options.” Starscream paused as he looked through the vast paint selections. When had he actually agreed to anything? He had been asking questions sure but he had never actually agreed to anything. A little pretentious honestly! And yet….he continued to look through the designs and paints; the mini bringing out more and more books for him to look through, noting whatever ones Starscream expressed interest in on a datapad file. As he flicked through a more beat-up looking binder one design caught his attention. Not even a picture just scrawled out on some crumpled looking foil packaging like the rest of the images in the book it denoted how old the design was. He’d recognise that gaudy red and white paint scheme anywhere. Knock Out that liar. He had said he’d done the design himself. Unless…

 

“Why are all these done on foil? No one wanted to actually get them done?”

 

The mini laughed but he didn’t seem happy about it. “Oh no. Those are designs Cabochon made for himself. Most of them are from his grounder days but there are a few new ones in the back of the book. Here.” The minibot flipped the binder ahead a good chunk of pages till the drawings changed to suit an aerial frame. “Built his new chassis all on his own. We’ll be heading to Velocitron after the exhibition here to show off all his new frames.” The mini sighed. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Mhmm sounds like so much fun.” Starscream nearly missed the picture as searched but quickly flipped back a few pictures to see the stunning aerial. There he was alive and looking better than ever. Starscream knew that aft anywhere.

 

* * *

 

“Knock Out’s here!” Soundwave was already sitting at a small table in the back of the hotel bar, facemask just popped up ever so slightly so he could quietly munch away on a mineral enhanced energon treat. The temperature in Iacon had dropped significantly and unlike his boiling hotel room the bar was freezing practically stalling what was left of the fuel in his lines. The cold season snack and warm drink the bartender had offered were actually doing the trick quite well. It had been looking to be a nice night till Starscream spotted him and slammed his servos on the table.

 

“Sure. Being around all these hi-shiners makes me think of him too, miss him a bit even.”

 

“Not in spirit! In reality! He-he’s posing as an artist here! Under some new name.”

 

“Posing? How is he posing? Knock Out was a modder before he was even our medic?”

 

Starscream threw one of his legs over the stool and leaned in close to whisper. “I DIDN’T EVEN THINK HE WAS STILL ALIVE! The last time we were here he wasn’t anywhere to be seen and none of the Bots would tell me where he went! I thought they had him put down.”

 

“Do you think that maybe they didn’t tell you where there tentative ex-con medic was was because they don’t trust you?”

 

“Well then where in the Pit did they send him?” Starscream could feel his fuel boiling as he caught sight of Soundwave’s smile.

“Asclepius. Good old Magnus payed to get him the best medical degree possible Valedictorian of his class and everything. Nothing less for him. Then he got sent off to Paeon when the stress supposedly blew his processor. Because if I was a war medic the first place I would want to go to is a planet full of brats who’ve never seen real injuries in their lives.”

 

“W- what? Where’s that?”

 

“Far enough from this Pit. They’re both planets that were colonised during the war. A bunch of medics found some like minded mechs and organics and decided to make a school and a place for crazy mechs to go recover. They got a good chunk of us up there. I think Magnus sent him there to get another fancy degree. He’s got like eight of them now. He’s out of your league now Senator.”

 

“If they did that then why is set up in VOS under a different name! HE’S A PLANE NOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?”

 

“I saw his booth. It’s the perfect cover if you ask me. Doctor gets to do something he actually likes and he watches every move you make as a leader to report back. Did you know that him and Senator shoulder struts are planning on having a secret bonding ceremony? Seriously Starscream I saw his face all over the tabloids and one of his minibots was wearing his old helm. Why are you so surprised? I know he hit you in the face but are you that mad he’s not actually dead?”

 

“I’M NOT MAD HE’S ALIVE! He- Well!” Starscream felt himself getting flustered. He couldn’t get the medic’s picture out of his processor. Those tiered wings. That slick black glass wrapped waist. Those thick thighs that were just begging for claw marks. Knock Out had been handsome as an car but he had been taken despite his flirtatious nature but now as a aerial….well he may as well be wearing a sign that said ‘I’m waiting Senator Starscream~’.

 

“Is it because he’s hot,single, and in your area and never attempted to say a single word to you? I’m telling you Magnus planted him there. Just stay away from him. I already have Rumble and Frenzy chatting up his minibots. They’ll give you all the gossip your jealous little spark can handle.”

 

“Too late for that. I may have already booked an appointment to see him.”

 

“Unbook it. He’ll likely try to kill you. He’s a famous modder all over Cybertron and beyond and you have a nasty reputation for being a temperamental brute. If he succeeds all he has to do is put on his best act and say you attacked him because he made one misstep and if you kill him you’re the bad guy and everyone hates you for a while.”

 

“What if he’s not a plant? What if he just left and wanted to find me?”

 

“What if you actually thought with your processor for once in your life?”

 

“I just want to talk to him!”

 

“Well then go over there and tell him you no longer want him to come to your room and be alone with you for a good three hour window where he could murder you.”

 

“He’s here!?” Starscream’s optics darted to the bar. Leaning on the counter surrounded by about a dozen or other modders was Knock Out. Looking exactly like he did in the picture. Jade and emerald green, light blue and copper. Another mech’s servo already around his waist pulling him close despite Knock Out interest being far from them. Or perhaps that was just Starscream’s jealousy talking. “I NEED TO GO PUT ON MY REGALIA MAKE SURE HE STAYS HERE!” Soundwave didn’t even bother to respond, just sighed and took another bite of his rock.

 

Quickly shoving back on all of his silks and cape and doing everything he could to keep his crown in place Starscream returned to the bar and sauntered in. Soundwave had a few more drinks littering his table and a small femme was chatting him up. Not that it mattered Starscream only had one objective on his processor. Despite Soundwaves warning he strolled over to the emptier end of large square bar and waited for the server to notice him.

 

“Room number?”

 

“1845” The Bartender quickly typed the number into a small datapad.

 

“What can I get you Senator?”

 

“On large Darkside and one strong Sparkcharger with a shot of antimony and jet fuel for the green aerial modder over there.” The bartender flicked his optics to the other side of the bar and nodded.

 

“Alright. You got a name for this?”

 

“It’s called a One Shot. He should know what it is.”

 

“It’s a pretty big drink for that.”

 

“Yes well when you’re looking down the barrel of a fusion cannon you don’t have time to really enjoy it.” The Bartender chuckled softly under his breath as he gathered glasses and liquor.

 

“I get it. I may have to steal this one from you Senator. Name could use some work though. Something that every mech could get.”

 

“It’s all yours. I didn’t create it.”

 

“But I bet you drank quite a few.”

 

“Oh yes.”

 

“Well here’s to it getting you somewhere. That pretty bots been downing shots all night and his optics are still dull. Here’s your Darkside. You do what me to tell him its from you right? Or would you rather just watch?”

 

“Tell him.” The other mech nodded as he finished off the drink and crossed the bar. Starscream felt his spark starting to crackle as he slipped on his own drink. It had been a while since he had treated himself to energex this good. He watched the other mechs titter and tease as the server set the drink down. The Bartender lit it on fire but the flame didn’t stay for long. The heat making the mercury clump together and a flared beam of purple on top began to glow and pulse. The other artists ooh’d and ah’d but Knock Out ,who had been just as jovial, his smile fell, his optics almost darkening as he stared at the drink. Starscream continued to sip at his own, his smile almost to his audials.

 

Knock Out played his discomfort off fairly well, his face slowly heading back towards a smile as he stirred the drink ridding the unsavory imagery. He took a moment to say something to his friends then passed the drink off to one of them. He leaned over the bar again and gave the bartender an order. As the bartender worked Starscream Watched Knock Out fidget slightly trying to remain as unaffected as possible by the gesture but as the serving mech headed back over Starscream lost sight of him. “Senator. Two End of the Universes. Now I’m not going to do what he told me to do with one of these but uh I will ask you since you started this to keep it civil while you’re in the bar.”

 

“What did he ask you to do?”

 

“He told me to uhh….ram the glass in your optic and light it on fire. A little more fiery than just denying you I gotta say. His friend in the gold though he’s been chatting about you since before you walked in.”

 

“WHat?” Starscream slipped forward and slammed his servo down on the bar to catch himself.

 

“Yeah. Maybe he didn’t take you gift in the way you intended.” Looking around the other mech Starscream couldn’t see Knock Out anywhere. He quickly pulled out a couple credits from his subspace tossed them to the mech and headed straight for Soundwave. The other mech didn’t even wait for Starscream to ask just cryptically pointed to a door. Starscream ran off after the medic and as soon as he tossed open the door he just caught sight of fleeing aerial.

 

“KNOCK OUT! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP AND TALK TO ME!” Knock Out didn’t stop in fact Starscream was convinced he ran faster. If he got to to anyplace crowded before Starscream could catch up it would put end to everything so he had to act fast. It had been a while since he had needed to chase someone down though and the cold wasn’t helping him any.

 

Luckily for the Senator Knock Out seemed to be heading up to his room. Starscream managed to corner the other mech in one of the stairwells. Knock Out’s optics flared with fear as Starscream pulled him from the steps and slammed him up against the wall. Venting heavily enough that the small room was soon filled with steam. Starscream tried to casually lean against the wall making sure to keep Knock Out carefully cornered. “Well~ That was certainly fun. Haven’t had to do that in a while. Y-you’re still as anxious as I last left you. Worried something bad may happen?”

 

“I know a trap when I see one so if you’ll excuse me.. Senator..." he said the word with such disdain, "I really must be going.” Knock Out tried to duck under and squirm away but Starscream swiftly grabbed at the base of his wings.

 

“Trap? Doctor I didn’t even know you were still alive. I just wanted a civil conversation. I’m a changed mech now. I’ve got a therapist and everything.”

 

“I don’t care about you! As far as I knew I thought Soundwave just cloned your corpse so he could have a puppet run Vos for him! Now get out of my way!” Again Knock Out tried to get away but with Starscream refusing to let go of his wings he could only get so far before he started to hurt himself.

 

“A-a CLONE?” Starscream forcibly stamped down his rage. There wasn’t time for that right now. “So~ you’re not a plant set up by Magnus to keep watch over me?”

 

“WHO DO YOU THINK I’M RUNNING FROM? There have been strange mechs following me all day. I was literally booked up every for every klick of this stupid convention and YOU and the other fragging Senators just so happen to be meeting at this hotel?! I should have known! Starscream please!” Knock Out grabbed at Starscream’s free servo his optics filled with panicked desperation, “I need to go get my Minibots before they’re kidnapped!” Starscream was not moved.

 

“I’m confused. Why would anyone try to kidnap your Minibots? What do they have to do with anything?”

 

“tHAt’s EAsy to say for someone who doesn’t have a SPARK! LET ME GO!” Knock Out struggled again, swallowing a painful shout as his wings strained in Starscream’s grasp. The jet quickly let go when he could see delicate wires being pulled from their casings. Knock Out wasn’t playing around. He was terrified. Starscream needed to know why so before the smaller mech could get anywhere he caught Knock Out around his waist and pulled him close.

 

“Knock Out I know I was a heel to you and you have every right to hate me but I’m starting to get this feeling that your new look and running away to Vos wasn’t just because you couldn’t get over your well hidden feelings for me.” The look on Knock Out’s face could snuff sparks. It seemed he really wasn’t in the mood for banter.

 

“I WILL LITERALLY CLAW YOUR FACE OFF IF YOU DON’T LET ME GO! I’LL GO TO JAIL I DON’T EVEN CARE ANYMORE!” Oh he really wasn’t in the mood. Well there went trying to calm down the fire.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry Doctor, please! I really am concerned. So instead of running let me make good on a promise I made you about a century ago, let me help you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know it really bums me out that Soundwave's cooler if he just doesn't really have a face and that he just cant talk because I love him being the sort of lapis lazuli/ Daria character whose just sort of there to make quips at Starscreams problems just for free fuel and a chance to get out of the house and spy on other mechs. Anyway. Kudos, comments, and Requests if you'd like.


End file.
